Harry Potter und der Auftrag des Phönix
by Iuliel Sidheniel
Summary: Harrys fünftes Schuljahr in Hogwarts soll bald beginnen, doch schon jetzt, in den Ferien, geschehen seltsame Dinge... Please R&R!
1. Vorwort

Disclaimer & Co.  
  
Titel: Harry Potter und der Auftrag des Phönix  
  
Autor: Hermine  
  
Feedback: Ja, bitte...*g* Ihr könnt gerne auch an meine private eMailaddy, fynn.fish@web.de, schreiben.  
  
Disclaimer: All die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling, und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld. Ich habe nicht vor, irgendwelche Copyrights zu verletzen und die wenigen Zitate, die ich in die Story hereingebracht habe, gehören ebenfalls J. K. Rowling. Ich hab die Story nur geschrieben, um meine Ideen von der Fortsetzung des 4. Bandes zum Ausdruck zu bringen zu können und die Wartezeit auf den 5. Band etwas zu verkürzen ... Auch der Titel meiner FF ist ja eigentlich der wahrscheinlichste Titel des 5. Bandes, gehört also auch J. K. Rowling. Ich hab es so genannt, weil ich versuchen wollte, in etwa darzustellen, wie ich die Fortsetzung schreiben würde (auch wenn ich natürlich nicht J. K. Rowling bin, also auch keine Ahnung habe, wie die Handlung im nächsten Band aussehen wird). Das einzigste, was definitiv mir gehört, ist die Handlug der Geschichte.  
  
Vorwort: Hi! Gut, ich weiß wohl, dass euch dieses ewige Disclaimer Gelaber nervt. Ja, mich stört's auch, aber ich möchte halt nicht verklagt werden ... Naja, gut. Also, diese Fanfiction ist die erste, die ich von Harry Potter schreibe, sollte ich also irgendwelche zeitliche oder Fehler machen, sodass die Geschichte nicht zum Buch passt (ich werde natürlich versuchen, dies zu verhindern, hab auch alle vier HP Bände, ein Lexikon von Harry Potter, Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten und Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind neben meinem PC liegen; kann also kaum was schiefgehen ;) ), dann bitte ich darum, mir das schnellstmöglich mitzuteilen; meine eMailaddy lautet fynn.fish@web.de. Gut, ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Story. Über Feedback freue ich mich total, wenn ihr also die Fanfiction gelesen habt und Lob, Fragen oder Kritik anzubringen habt, könnt ihr mir einfach mailen oder halt Reviews schreiben... bitteeeeeeee :)! 


	2. Phönixfedern

Harry Potter und der Auftrag des Phönix  
  
Phönixfedern  
  
Harry saß in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit am Schreibtisch, beugte sich über sein Zaubertrankbuch Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, und fuhr mit dem Federkiel unter jedem einzelnen Wort her, versuchte etwas für seinen Aufsatz zu finden, den ihm Professor Snape aufgegeben hatte. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Thesen für diesen Aufsatz nur in Büchern aus der Bibliothek zu finden sein, die sie einmal zu Rate ziehen sollten. Er fluchte. Er war schon seit einer Stunde am Suchen, fand allerdings keine vielversprechenden Erläuterungen für die Frage Welcher Trank wird hauptsächlich aus den Gallensteinen eines Bärs und den Beinen eines Frosches hergestellt? Erklären Sie die Wirkung des Zaubertranks und die Zusammensetzung des Gegengiftes auf drei Rollen Pergament. Endlich fand er, was er suchte und hielt inne. Mit dem Federkiel fuhr er stirnrunzelnd unter der langen Zutatenliste entlang, die wichtigste Zutaten waren Gallensteine eines Bärs - die Froschbeine wurden nur am Rand erwähnt. Hermine hätte sicher weitergesucht, aber ihm war klar, dass Snape das mit Absicht gemacht hatte; er wollte sie möglichst lange mit der Aufgabe beschäftigen. Sicher würde Neville die richtige Seite mit dem Zaubertrank niemals finden, seine Angst vor Snape würde alles noch verschlimmern. Und was ihn anging, dachte er sich beim Schreiben, er hatte auch andere Sorgen als die Wirkung eines Zaubertranks. Eine Rolle Pergament, eineinhalb Rollen ... Harry suchte jetzt schon wieder seit fünfzehn Minuten nach dem Gegengift, welches er partout nicht finden konnte. Entnervt schmiss er die Feder hin und stand auf. Die Uhr, die er von Sirius als Vor-Geburtstagsgeschenk bekommen hatte, zeigte, dass es schon halb zwölf war; er hatte also zwei Stunden lang geschrieben. Am liebsten hätte er sein Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue aus dem Fenster geschmissen ... doch dann dachte er daran, was Snape tun würde, würde er ohne das Buch oder mit einem zerfledderten, welches sie nach Angaben Snapes noch brauchen würden, in die Schule, ließ er es doch lieber bleiben und wandte sich stattdessen Hedwig zu, die schon die ganze Zeit darauf wartete, herausgelassen zu werden. Hedwig sah ihn mit ihren großen, an Bernstein erinnernden Augen so an, als wolle sie sagen: Gut, du musstest deine Hausaufgaben erledigen und hast einfach aufgehört. Ich sitze hier eingepfercht herum, also kannst du mich rauslassen. Über Harrys von Schatten gezeichnetem Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. Okay Hedwig, meinte er, doch dann verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht wieder, Aber pass auf dich auf. Du weißt, dass Dumbledore einen Zauber ausgesprochen hat, durch den ich nicht aufzufinden bin; aber ich habe keine Ahnung, ob er auch auf dich wirkt. Er öffnete langsam die Käfigtür. Hedwig schuhute zutraulich, als wollte sie ihn beruhigen, breitete ihre Flügel aus und flog hinaus in die stockfinstere Nacht. Traurig sah Harry ihr nach, bis die Dunkelheit sie verschluckt hatte. Schwarz ... diese Farbe hatten auch die Tücher gehabt, die an den Wänden der Halle gehangen hatten, einige Tage nachdem Cedric Diggory gestorben war, Harry schluckte schwer, und in gewisser Weise war er daran schuld gewesen. Er hatte Cedric Diggory dazu aufgefordert, dass die er und Harry sich den Pokal teilen sollten. Natürlich hatte ihm niemand die Schuld dafür gegeben, aber er wusste es ... Voldemort kam stärker als er war, zurück ... stärker, denn er war mit Harrys Blut wieder erstanden und hatte dessen Schutz nun auch inne ... Er hörte die Stimme von Cedrics Mutter in seinem Kopf widerhallen Dann hat er nicht lange gelitten ... er starb in dem Moment, als er das Turnier gewann. Er muss ... sehr glücklich gewesen sein. Natürlich, Cedric war mit Cho Chang beim Ball gewesen, aber eigentlich waren die zwei Verbündete gewesen - nur durch die Hilfe des jeweils anderen hatten beide so weit kommen können. In diesem Moment war Harry wütend auf sich selbst; denn er hatte Cedric in seinem Edelmut gesagt, dass in der ersten Aufgabe Drachen drankämen. Hätte er es nicht gesagt, wäre Cedric sicher nicht soweit gekommen, enttäuscht - aber am Leben. Harry riss sich aus den dunklen Gedanken und wischte sich die Augen, die angefangen hatten zu brennen. Es hatte keinen Zweck, darüber nachzudenken. Hagrid hatte Recht gehabt, was kommen müsste, würde kommen, und wenn es da wäre, würden sie den Kampf aufnehmen müssen. Harry seufzte laut auf. Er würde erst wieder Ruhe haben, wenn er in Hogwarts wäre und er wüsste, was in der Zaubererwelt vor sich ging. Vor kurzem erst hatte er den Tagespropheten abonnieren wollen, aber die Dursleys hatten Wind davon gekriegt und es ihm verboten - trotz der Angst, Harrys Pate Sirius Black könnte im Ligusterweg auftauchen und sie in Kröten verwandeln. Es kam für die Dursleys nicht in Frage, dass ständig Eulen in ihrem Haus ein- und ausflogen, wie es ihnen gefiel - die größte Angst von Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon und Dudley war, dass irgend jemand herausfinden würde, dass sie seit bald fünfzehn Jahren einen Zauberer bei sich im Haus hatten. Natürlich wurden Worte wie Zauberer, Hexen, Hogwarts und Hogwarts-Express unter ihrem Dach nicht erwähnt. Gerne würde Harry ihre Sorgen haben. Aber in letzter Zeit ging es Harry durch Sirius' Hilfe schon sehr viel besser, denn jetzt durfte er Koffer, Besen, Schulumhänge, Zauberbücher und sogar Zauberstab in seinem Zimmer aufbewahren. Bis vor etwa einem Jahr, als Harry ihnen eröffnet hatte, dass Sirius Black, der gefürchtete Mörder, sein Pate war, hatten die Dursleys all seine Schulsachen in den Schrank unter der Treppe gesperrt, ihm verboten Hedwig herauszulassen und mit den Nachbarn auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln. Ein lautes Schnarchen ließ Harry zusammenfahren. Natürlich, das war nur Dudley gewesen, er brauchte sich also nicht aufzuregen ... doch sein Herz klopfte ihm bis an die Rippen. Nur langsam gelang es ihm, sich zu beruhigen ... seit seinem letzten Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort glaubte er ständig, überall das schneeweiße Gesicht zu sehen, die roten Augen ... oder er bildete sich ein, jemanden mit heiserer Stimme Avada Kedavra! zischen zu hören. Langsam nahm er die Brille von der Nase und ließ er sich in die Kissen sinken, ganz so, als wolle er die schrecklichen Erinnerungen an den Tag der dritten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers einfach ersticken. Es gelang ihm nicht, denn selbst jetzt noch, drei Wochen nach dem Vorfall, wurde er von all dem bis in seine Träume verfolgt.  
  
Er stand wieder Lord Voldemort gegenüber. Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und schrie in die Nacht, sodass es überall widerhallen musste, Crucio! . Diesmal dachte Harry nicht daran, sich zu verteidigen. Eine kalte Welle aus Angst, die sich über ihn legte, ließ jede Verteidigung sinnlos erscheinen. Er hatte nur noch eins im Kopf. Er musste weg. Weg von diesem unwirklichen Ort. Er sah einen Lichtblitz auf sich zurasen, sah Voldemorts triumphierendes Grinsen, spürte den brennenden Schmerz auf seiner Stirn - und duckte sich hinter den Grabstein, der vor ihm stand. Er hörte nichts, sah nur, wie der Grabstein plötzlich zu Staub zerfiel. Auf einmal sah er rechts von sich ein rot-goldenes Leuchten. Die Todesser, Voldemort und die Gefahr, die von ihnen ausging, vergessend richtete Harry sich auf. Langsam ging er auf die Quelle des Lichts zu. Es war eine Feder von so satt roter Farbe, dass von ihr eine spürbare Wärme auszugehen schien. Er streckte die Hand aus. Noch ein Schritt ... Harry hielt den Atem an. Nur undeutlich hörte er, wie Voldemort Avada Kedavra! schrie und schon hatte er die Feder mit einer Hand gepackt. Erst jetzt erkannte er, von welchem Vogel sie stammte. Es war eine Phönixfeder. Auf einmal schien sich der Raum um ihn herum aufzulösen. Harry schrie erschrocken auf, packte die Phönixfeder fester und schien für einen Moment im Nichts zu schweben. Er fühlte sich wie in Dumbledores Denkarium. Auch dort hatte sich der Ort des Geschehens ständig verändert. Wie auch im Denkarium festigte sich das Bild der Umgebung wieder. Auf einmal war er in den Ländereien von Hogwarts. Während er noch dabei war, die plötzliche Veränderung der Umgebung zu bestaunen, bemerkte er, dass er nicht mehr nur eine, sondern mehrere Federn in der Hand hatte. Erschrocken ließ er die Hand sinken, mit der er sich anscheinend an Fawkes' Schwanzfedern festgehalten hatte, doch eine Feder klebte daran, als wäre sie von ihm magnetisch angezogen worden. Plötzlich erschien Hermine an seiner Seite und schrie in Panik: Harry! Erschrocken wandte er sich zu ihr um und in genau diesem Moment hörte er etwas aus der Ferne. Alles um ihn herum schien schwarz zu werden, da schlug er die Augen auf. Beinah hätte er amüsiert gegrinst, wären nicht auch Voldemort und seine besten Freunde in seinem Traum vorgekommen. Den einen hasste er, die anderen beiden vermisste er schrecklich. Aber wie war er bloß auf diesen Gedanken gekommen, eine Phönixfeder könnte ihn retten? Er hatte schon eine in seinem Zauberstab ... in diesem Moment spürte er, dass er etwas in der rechten Hand hatte. Nur langsam drehte er seine Hand so, dass er die Handfläche vor Augen hatte. Da lag eine satt rote Feder, die einen goldenen Schimmer abzugeben schien. Harry riss sich aus der Trance, die ihn kurz befallen hatte, legte die Feder auf seinen Nachttisch und ging hinunter zum Frühstück. Dudley hielt noch immer Diät, war dadurch aber nicht viel schlanker geworden, denn noch immer beanspruchte er eine Seite des quadratischen Tisches für sich allein. Harry wunderte sich nicht; gestern erst hatte er Dudley in dessen Zimmer gesehen, wie er Donuts in sich reinstopfte, die er höchstwahrscheinlich aus der Speisekammer geklaut hatte. Doch Harry sagte nichts, denn dann hätte er Ärger mit seinem fetten Cousin bekommen und Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon würden ihm sowieso nicht glauben, denn er hatte das bestimmte Gefühl, dass die Donuts schon längst in Dudleys Magen verschwunden waren. Er ließ sich in Gedanken versunken am Tisch nieder. Tante Petunia legte Harry mit spitzen Fingern das Viertel einer Orange auf den Teller. Dieses Viertel war so klein, dass Harry sogar vor dem Zaubereiministerium beschworen hätte, es sei nur ein Siebtel. Onkel Vernons rotes Gesicht war hinter der Tageszeitung verschwunden und Dudley war gerade dabei, sich über das Essen zu beschweren. Nein, das ist unfair von euch, warum lasst ihr mir nicht einfach einen Anzug, der mir passt, schneidern? schrie er über den ganzen Tisch. Harry rührte sich nicht und wandte sich dem Orangensiebtel zu. So etwas war er von Dudley schon gewöhnt. Dann begann Tante Petunia mit leidgetränkter Stimme auf Dudley einzureden: Aber Duddybums, du willst doch wieder in die Schuluniform passen!, sie setzte ein Lächeln auf, das ihr Pferdegebiss richtig gut zur Geltung brachte, sei ein lieber Junge und iss die Orange! All das hörte sich so schmierig an, dass Harry sich am liebsten abgewendet und geschüttelt hätte. Zwar musste er sich jeden Morgen dasselbe anhören, aber es war noch immer eine Tortur. Er stopfte sich das letzte Stück Orange in den Mund und stand auf. Er hatte sich gerade umgedreht und war einen Schritt gegangen, da hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich. Räum dein Geschirr weg! Harry drehte sich langsam wieder um und starrte in das Gesicht Onkel Vernons, der von seiner Zeitung aufgesehen hatte und ihn anklagend anstarrte. Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen. Er stellte das Geschirr in die Küche und ging schnellstmöglich die Treppe hinauf, um sich Dudleys Gebrüll nicht mit anhören zu müssen. Kaum war er wieder in seinem Zimmer, fiel ihm das rot-goldene Leuchten wieder auf. Noch immer lag die Phönixfeder auf seinem Nachttisch. Vorsichtig machte Harry einen großen Bogen um die Feder, wobei er sie misstrauisch beäugte. Es gab eine Reihe magischer Gegenstände, mit denen Harry nicht gerade die besten Erfahrungen gemacht hatte. Er nahm die Feder vorsichtig in die Hand, trug sie zum Schreibtisch, legte sie auf denselben und setzte sich. Noch immer glühte die Phönixfeder in kaltem Feuer. Erst jetzt betrachtete er sie sich richtig. Die Rippchen und der Kiel glänzten sattgolden, der Rest war feuerrot. Harry dachte nach. Wenn diese Feder Fawkes gehört hatte, wie um Himmels Willen war die Feder dann in seine Hände gelangt und noch dazu, als er grade davon geträumt hatte, eine Phönixfeder in den Händen zu halten? Und, was verdammt noch mal sollte er mit der Feder eines Phönix, wahrscheinlich auch noch einer von Fawkes? Er hatte doch schon eine in seinem Zauberstab, was sollte er mit einer Phönixfeder in Reinform? In diesem Moment überkam ihn der Drang, es jemandem zu erzählen - er hätte wirklich gerne gewusst, was Sirius von dem Ganzen hielt. Er griff nach Pergament und Feder, aber einen Moment später gab er es wieder auf und legte beides zurück in die sowieso schon fast überfüllte Schreibtischschublade. Bis Hedwig wieder da wäre, würde es lange dauern - und selbst wenn sie hier wäre, Sirius konnte ihm sicher nicht helfen. Überhaupt, es war ja eigentlich gar nicht schlimm, dass er eine Phönixfeder gefunden hatte. Phönixe waren friedliebende Tiere, warum also sollte er so einen Aufstand machen? Als er Sirius zuletzt gesagt hatte, seine Narbe schmerze, war dieser sofort ins Land zurückgekehrt. Hermine würde ihm zwar sicher sagen, Sirius hätte einen guten Grund gehabt und letztendlich sei es ja auch eine Verschwörung Voldemorts gegen Harry gewesen. Aber Harry war sich sicher, diesmal würde das nichts bedeuten. Mit diesen Gedanken legte er die Phönixfeder in seinen Koffer. Gebrauchen können würde er sie sicher noch - und wenn auch als Schreibgerät. Auf einmal flog Hedwig durch das geöffnete Fenster und ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder. Harry riss die Augen auf: Noch nie war Hedwig nur einen Tag weg gewesen. Doch als er sie sich genauer betrachtete, erkannte er den Grund: Ein großes Päckchen hing an ihrem linken Fuß. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis bei Harry der Groschen fiel. Seit Tagen hatte er nicht mehr auf den Kalender gesehen, aber heute musste demnach der 31. Juli sein, Harrys fünfzehnter Geburtstag. Während er noch so in Gedanken versunken dasaß, pickte Hedwig ihm schmerzhaft in den Zeigefinger. Autsch! Hedwig!, aber da kam ihm der Gedanke, ach ja, ich soll dir das Paket abnehmen, richtig? Da hättest du dich aber auch auf andere Weise bemerkbar machen können! unwirsch nahm Harry ihr das Paket ab, aber Hedwig ließ sich nicht einschüchtern; wenn sie sprechen könnte, hätte sie jetzt sicher gesagt: Du musst aber auch auf mich achten, wenn du's nicht tust, hast du Pech gehabt! Harry versetzte Hedwig noch einen durchdringenden Blick, der sie in ihren Käfig fliegen ließ und wandte sich dem Paket zu. Er betrachtete es eingehend, bevor er es öffnete. Höchstwahrscheinlich war es von Hermine; Ron, Hagrid und Sirius schrieben ihm meist erst später. Er öffnete langsam das Paket und sah einen Brief und, was ihn überraschte, eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf einem großen Geschenk liegen. Er schmiss das Verpackungspapier in den Mülleimer und öffnete den Brief, in dem folgende Worte zu lesen waren:  
  
Lieber Harry, alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Hedwig ist glücklicherweise bei mir aufgetaucht, sie weiß ja, dass ich keine eigene Eule habe ... Ich hoffe dir geht's gut und Du-weißt-schon-wer ist nicht bei dir im Ligusterweg aufgetaucht.  
  
Typisch, dachte sich Harry, sie machte sich ständig Sorgen. Überhaupt, überlegte er dumpf, könnte er diesen Brief nicht mehr lesen, wenn Voldemort im Ligusterweg aufgetaucht wäre.  
  
Von Hagrid und Madame Maxime habe ich nichts gehört, jedenfalls stand nichts über sie im Tagespropheten. Ich halte es für möglich, dass Professor Dumbledore die Sache geheimhalten will, aber auch, dass Fudge den Reportern der Hexenwoche und des Tagespropheten verboten hat, etwas über diese Themen zu schreiben - er will die Wahrheit anscheinend nicht sehen.  
  
Erstaunt sah Harry auf. Es sah Hermine gar nicht ähnlich, dass sie einen Lehrer oder eine Lehrerin, geschweige denn den Zaubereiminister kritisierte. Die einzigste Ausnahme war Professor Trelawney gewesen, ihre Lehrerin in Wahrsagen. Bei ihr war Hermine einfach aus dem Unterricht stolziert und hatte auch ansonsten kein gutes Haar an ihr gelassen. Doch als er weiterlas, verstand er Hermines Wut auf Cornelius Fudge.  
  
In der Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, die ich dir mitgeschickt habe, hat Fudge öffentlich bekanntgegeben, dass er nicht an die Wiederkehr von Du-weißt- schon-wem glaubt und hat dich und Professor Dumbledore mehr oder weniger für verrückt erklärt.  
  
Harry starrte das Pergament an. Was fiel Fudge denn eigentlich ein? Fudge kam doch selbst ohne Dumbledore kaum aus, schickte ihm jeden Morgen eine Eule um Hilfe, und dann sagte er, alles, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte, wäre falsch! Ja, zugegeben, normal war Dumbledore nicht; aber deshalb war er auch nicht gleich so verrückt, dass er Lügen verbreitete! Irgendwie erinnerte ihn das lebhaft an Rita Kimmkorn. Sie war hinter jeder Schlagzeile her gewesen und hatte nicht nur Harry mithilfe ihrer Flotte- Schreibe-Feder jedes Wort im Mund umgedreht.  
  
Nun gut, ich bin zu weit abgeschweift ... Du kannst dich doch noch von den Sachen, die wir dir geschickt haben, ernährten, oder? Ich frage mich wirklich, wie dein Cousin, deine Tante und dein Onkel das mit so wenig Ernährung durchstehen ... aber gut, Hauptsache du stehst diese Diät durch. Ich hoffe, du machst dich wegen dieser Sache mit Cedric nicht verrückt. Wenn alles so stimmt, wie du es uns erzählt hast, kannst du nichts dafür. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns in London in der Winkelgasse. Ansonsten bis zum 1. September im Hogwarts-Express! Alles Liebe, Hermine  
  
Mit nachdenklichem Blick steckte Harry den Brief zurück in den Umschlag. Manchmal dachte er wirklich, Hermine könne Gedanken lesen, obwohl sie in Wahrsagen immer so schlecht gewesen war. Tatsächlich hatte Harry sich gefragt, ob einer von den beiden - oder sogar beide - das Thema mit Cedric anschneiden würde. Am liebsten hätte Harry Hedwig sofort mit einem Brief zurückgeschickt, in dem er Hermine alles erzählte; von seinen dunklen Gedanken, seinem Traum und überhaupt, wie mies er sich eigentlich fühlte. Doch stattdessen öffnete er das Geschenk von Hermine. Kaum hatte er das Papier abgenommen, erschien ein großes Buch - Harry wollte schon aufstöhnen bis er den Buchrücken richtig betrachtete hatte - auf dem in goldener Schrift der Titel Besondere Spielzüge im Quidditch alphabetisch geordnet zu lesen war. Der Mund klappte ihm auf. Außer dem Besenpflege-Set, welches er im dritten Schuljahr von Hermine bekommen hatte, war dies das Beste, was er hätte geschenkt bekommen können. Mit ehrfürchtigem Blick öffnete Harry das Buch. Er konnte nur noch staunen, denn auf jeder Seite war ein farbiges Bild abgedruckt, auf denen die Quidditchspieler zu sehen waren, wie sie ihre besonderen Spielzüge vollführten. Einige wie den Wronski-Bluff kannte er schon, doch andere waren ihm völlig neu. Begeistert durchblätterte Harry das Buch, schloss es schließlich und legte es neben sich. Langsam entfaltete Harry den Tagespropheten und richtete seinen Blick auf die Titelseite, auf der ein großes Schwarzweißfoto von Cornelius Fudge zu sehen war. Darunter standen in großen, schwarzen Lettern die Worte  
  
Zaubereiminister streitet Gerüchte, nach denen der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, erneut an die Macht kommen wird, ab  
  
zu lesen waren. Harry seufzte. Natürlich, genau diesen Eindruck hatte er von Fudge bekommen, nachdem er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Doch er wandte sich wieder dem Tagespropheten zu und las weiter: Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge streitet die Gerüchte ab, die besagen, Du- weißt-schon-wer wäre wieder an die Macht gekommen. Wissen Sie, ich glaube nicht an diese Gerüchte. Der einzigste Zeuge, der es gesehen haben soll, war Harry Potter. Zweifellos hat dieser Junge das Böse in Person damals gestürzt, aber zwischen damals und heute besteht ein Unterschied, sagte Fudge verärgert und mit leichter Panik in der Stimme, Harry Potter ist ein Parselmund und hat, wie uns Rita Kimmkorn exklusiv berichtete, Halluzinationen. Der Schulleiter, Professor Dumbledore, glaubt ihm, aber dieser hat, wie wir wissen, auch schon an andere Märchen geglaubt.  
  
Beinah wäre Harry der Tagesprophet aus den Händen gefallen. Professor Dumbledore und Märchen glauben? Genauso gut hätte Fudge sagen können, die Dursleys seien das Beste, was Harry je passiert war. Er legte die Zeitung zur Seite, die Lust am lesen war ihm endgültig vergangen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass die ganze Zeit ein fiependes Wollknäul mit einem Päckchen am Fuß hinter dem Tagespropheten gesessen hatte. Sofort erkannte er es: Es war Pigwidgeon, die Eule, die Ron als Ersatz für Krätze von Sirius bekommen hatte. Er band ihm das große Paket vom Fuß. Pigwidgeon drehte ein paar Runden in Harrys Zimmer, bevor er sich bei Hedwig im Käfig niederließ, einen Schluck Wasser nahm und wieder davonflog. Hedwig beachtete ihn nicht, es hätte genauso gut ein Staubkorn ins Zimmer und wieder hinaus fliegen können. Jetzt wandte sich Harry Rons Paket zu. Auch in diesem Paket war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk und ein Brief zu sehen, aber von einem Zeitungsausschnitt war keine Spur. Puh ... murmelte Harry erleichtert und öffnete Rons Brief.  
  
Lieber Harry, herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! Ich hoffe, die Muggel nerven dich nicht und du kommst mit dem Knabberkram aus, den wir dir geschickt haben. Auf jeden Fall hab ich dir trotzdem noch was mitgeschickt - Mum bestand darauf (das weißt du aber nicht von mir!) Ach ja, Dumbledore hat uns kürzlich eine Eule geschickt. Er meint, wir sollten dich zu uns nehmen, zumindest für den Rest dieser Ferien.  
  
Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer, das heißt, es machte regelrecht einen Sprung, als wolle es die Olympiade im Hochsprung gewinnen. Er fing an zu grinsen. Er war schon öfter im Fuchsbau gewesen; die Dursleys hätten das Haus als schrecklich unordentlich abgestempelt und wären regelrecht schockiert gewesen, Harry aber mochte den Fuchsbau. Selbst die Tatsache, dass die Weasleys einen Hausghul hatten, störte ihn nicht. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Das fände er super.  
  
Mum ist strikt dagegen den Muggeln die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie meint, wir sollten vorschützen, dieses Jahr sei eine Weltmeisterschaft in irgendeiner Sportart - die dann natürlich erfunden ist. Tu so, als ob du die Muggel fragst und sei morgen um sieben in deinem Zimmer. Dad will apparieren und wird dich dann mitnehmen. Mal sehn', ob das so klappt. Bis morgen dann, hoffentlich. Tschau, Ron  
  
Grinsend legte Harry den Brief zur Seite und schmiss das Geschenkpapier von Hermine in den Mülleimer, stellte das Buch von Hermine neben ihren und Rons Brief und lief in die Küche, wo Tante Petunia noch immer mit Dudley diskutierte. Sicher, er hätte oben bleiben, erst das Geschenk von Ron auspacken und auf die Eule von Hagrid - möglicherweise auch auf eine von Sirius, der hoffentlich gut bei Lupin untergekommen war - warten können, aber er wollte jetzt und sofort wissen, ob die Dursleys ihm das Besuchen der Weasleys erlaubten - er fragte sich im laufen, wie er die Sportart nennen sollte, da stand er schon vor Onkel Vernon. Zehn Sekunden stand Harry da, doch da Onkel Vernon die Augen demonstrativ an die Titelseite der Zeitung geheftet hatte, beschloss er, ihn anzusprechen. Ähm ... Onkel Vernon? murmelte er so beiläufig wie möglich. Der Angesprochene sah langsam von der Tageszeitung auf und starrte Harry ins Gesicht. Langsam faltete er die Zeitung zusammen und klatschte sie auf den Tisch, wie es kein vernünftiger Mensch getan hätte. Aber die Dursleys waren auch nicht recht bei Verstand, dachte Harry. Was, bellte Onkel Vernon in einem Tonfall, der Harry stark an Ripper erinnerte, Was willst du? Ist es wieder wegen so einer bescheuerten Weltmeisterschaft? Harrys Augenbrauen zogen sich bedrohlich zusammen. Bescheuert? Die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft? Am liebsten hätte er Onkel Vernon einen Vortrag über Quidditch gehalten, der so ausgeschmückt wäre, dass dieser nie wieder etwas schlechtes über die Sportarten der Zauberer sagen würde. Doch erstens würde Onkel Vernon ihm dann erst recht nicht erlauben, zu der 'neuen erfundenen Sportart', wie Ron gesagt hätte, zu gehen und zweitens hörte er sich dann sicher so an wie Percy und Harry hatte allem, was Percy betraf, den Kampf angesagt, inklusive seines Chefs Mr. Crouch, den vor allem Hermine auf dem Kieker hatte. Doch dann besann er sich, versuchte, eine entspannte Miene aufzusetzen und sagte: Ja, es geht um so eine, er ließ das nächste Wort im Raum stehen, Weltmeisterschaft. Ich würde wieder zu den Weasleys fahren und dort den Rest der Ferien bleiben, dann braucht ihr mich nicht mehr zu ertragen. Onkel Vernon starrte ihn an. Aha, knurrte er, Aha, aha. Du willst also einfach zu deinen Zaubererfreunden, und uns hier ohne Hilfe zurücklassen? Harry starrte ihn irritiert an. Schon einmal hatte er dieses Gefühl gehabt, als er den damaligen Professor Lupin und Sirius in seinem dritten Schuljahr unter der Peitschenden Weide angetroffen hatte. Damals hatten die beiden ihm die schwer glaubhafte Geschichte Peter Pettigrews erzählt und Harry hatte geglaubt, sie seien verrückt geworden, wenn sie es nicht schon längst waren. Starr mich nicht so an, als hättest du keine Ahnung!, brüllte Onkel Vernon, dann senkte er die Stimme zu einem wütenden Zischen, Das hier ist vorgestern mit 'ner Eule gekommen. Sie hielt es leider für nötig, das falsche Fenster zu nehmen. Dein verdammter Pate hat dir etwas geschrieben. mit einem fiesen Grinsen, welches seine gelben Zähne entblößte, hielt er Harry den Brief von Sirius und einen Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten unter die Nase. Der riss ihm beides aus der Hand und begann zu lesen. Der Brief war kurz, aber dennoch aussagekräftig.  
  
Lieber Harry, ich hoffe, dir geht's gut. Ich bin gut bei Moony untergekommen, kann dir aber nicht sagen, wo er wohnt, das wäre zu gefährlich. Früher oder später wirst du es sowieso erfahren, von wem kann ich leider ebenfalls nicht sagen. In diesem Brief habe ich dir extra einen Ausschnitt aus dem Tagespropheten mitgeschickt, denn ich glaube, der Artikel wird dich interessieren. Der Aufenthalt von Zauberern bei Muggeln ist nicht mehr sicher - aber lies selbst. Sirius  
  
Harry ahnte schlimmes. Er entfaltete den Artikel und hörte Onkel Vernon wütend schnauben.  
  
Aufenthalt bei Muggeln nicht mehr sicher Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, setzt Gerüchte in die Welt  
  
Der bisher hoch angesehene Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, behauptet, dass der Aufenthalt bei Muggeln für viele junge Hexen und Zauberer nicht mehr sicher ist. Das läge daran, so Dumbledore, dass Du- weißt-schon-wer so mächtig, wie er einst vor vierzehn Jahren war, in unsere Welt zurückgekehrt sei. Viele alte und neue Anhänger sollen sich um ihn geschart haben um ihm eine Herrschaft zu ermöglichen, die schrecklicher sein soll von vor vierzehn Jahren. Erst vor einigen Wochen haben wir exklusiv über die Gerüchte der Auferstehung von Du-weißt-schon-wem berichtet. Auch damals hatte Dumbledore die Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt. Es ist nicht sicher, ob er die Hogwarts-Schule berühmter machen will oder ob tatsächlich Du-weißt-schon-wer zurückgekehrt ist. Der einzige Augenzeuge ist Harry Potter, dessen Aussage allerdings aufgrund seiner sehr betrüblichen Halluzinationen nicht das volle Gewicht haben wird. Der zweite Zauberer, der dabei gewesen sein soll, war Cedric Diggory, aber dieser soll von Du-weißt-schon-wem getötet worden sein. Ob das allerdings so wahr ist oder wieder ein dem Hirn des 'Jungen, der lebt' entsprungene Phantasie, bleibt weiterhin unklar, denn Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge behauptet strikt das Gegenteil der Geschichte. Trotzdem soll allen Hexen und Zauberern, die in der Welt der Muggel leben, geraten sein, sich an einen sichereren Ort zu begeben.  
  
Harry erstarrte und bekam langsam glasige Augen. Das war gerade das, was nicht hätte passieren dürfen. Er faltete den Artikel langsam zusammen. Sirius musste eine altersschwache Eule genommen haben, eine junge hätte deutlich gespürt, wo Zauberer und wo Muggel lebten. Er versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben während er in Onkel Vernons zornrotes Gesicht sah. Und? fragte er, während er versuchte, so auszusehen, als hätte er keine Ahnung, was Onkel Vernon meinte. Der sah ihn an, sein Schnurrbart zuckte und Harry hätte geglaubt, er stehe einem Menschen gegenüber, dessen Gesicht in Flammen aufgegangen war, wären da nicht die winzigen Augen und der buschige Schnurrbart gewesen, die ihn daran erinnerten, dass es das wütende Gesicht seines Onkels war. Der packte ihn hart an der Schulter, zerrte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo die Erinnerungen an das letzte Gespräch mit Onkel Vernon in Harry aufkamen. Eigentlich war es jetzt fast dieselbe Situation, nur viel, viel schlimmer. So ist das also, sagte Onkel Vernon mit einem Unheil verkündenden Glitzern in den Augen, Der berühmte Junge, der lebt sieht Gespenster, erzählt Märchen und will uns dann noch auftischen, er wolle zu einer seltsamen Weltmeisterschaft. So nicht, Freundchen. So nicht. Du wirst uns nicht einfach abhauen, was du uns und deinem Schulleiter auch erzählst. Das war Harry, nachdem er den Artikel gelesen hatte, auch klar gewesen. Aber was dann kam, verschlug ihm sofort die Sprache: Weißt du, wir dachten, wir erzählen das der Polizei. Es interessiert sie ja sicher, wer Harry Potter ist, wie die Handschrift des gefürchteten Mörders Sirius Black aussieht und natürlich, er grinste dämonisch, wo er wohnt. Harry fühlte sich, als hätte er einen schweren elektrischen Schlag abbekommen. Um seine Fassung ringend starrte er Onkel Vernon an. Der blickte demonstrativ über Harrys Kopf hinweg. Harry schloß den Mund, der ihm die ganze Zeit offengestanden hatte und stotterte: A ... aber ... du hast ... hast ihnen den Brief gegeben? Da steht doch ... alles mögliche über Zau ... mit einem Blick, der selbst Seidenschnabel durchbohrt hätte, sah Onkel Vernon ihn an. Dann fing er an zu sprechen, und versteckter Triumph schwang deutlich zu hören in seiner Stimme mit. Ich habe der Polizei gesagt, dass du in das St. Brutus-Sicherheitszentrum für unheilbar kriminelle Jungen gehst, dasselbe Märchen welches sie Tante Magda aufgetischt haben, dachte Harry wütend, allmählich spannen sie ein richtiges Netz aus Lügen um Harry, Des weiteren wäre dann das ganze als eine Geheimschrift anzusehen, aber da du ja ins St. Brutus- Sicherheitszentrum für unheilbar kriminelle Jungen gehst, könnte die Unterschrift durchaus echt sein. Harry wurde fast ohnmächtig vor Wut. Sirius wäre verloren, denn Cornelius Fudge würde sofort wissen, dass es sich keinesfalls um eine Geheimschrift handelte, sollte auch nur ein einziger Zauberer außer Albus Dumbledore die Zeitungen der Muggel lesen und dies melden. Harry konnte sich sicher sein, dass mindestens einer dies tat. Verzweifelt versuchte er, seiner Wut Herr zu werden. Ach so. Das heißt also, ich darf nicht zu den Weasleys? würgte er unter der Versuchung heraus, Onkel Vernon an die Gurgel zu springen. Dieser sagte gehässig: Haargenau, Harry. Aha, meinte Harry, nun wieder vollkommen ruhig, Dann geh ich mal. Ich hab noch einige Briefe in dieser Geheimschrift zu schreiben. Zu seiner großen Überraschung folgte ihm weder Onkel Vernon, noch ein bissiger Kommentar dessen. Wahrscheinlich war er unter unsäglichem Triumph geplatzt, dachte Harry, na hoffentlich. Erschöpft lief er die Treppe hoch, öffnete die Tür, widerstand aber der Versuchung, sie zuknallen zu lassen, setzte sich auf den Bettrand und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Das Zimmer verschwamm vor seinen Augen, aber die flammende Wut in ihm verschaffte ihm wieder einen klaren Kopf. Ihm wurde beinah übel bei dem Gedanken daran, wie das nächste Titelblatt vom Tagespropheten aussehen könnte. Ein Bild von ihm, ein Bild von Sirius, und darüber der Titel: Harry Potter steht mit Sirius Black in Verbindung er musste etwas tun. Jetzt sofort. Unschlüssig stand er auf. Was sollte er nur zuerst tun? An Sirius schreiben sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Harry rannte zum Schreibtisch, riss die Schublade, in der sich Pergament, Tinte und Feder befanden, so heftig auf, dass sie herausfiel, stellte sie eilig auf den Boden und nahm die drei Dinge heraus, die er brauchte. Dann begann er zu schreiben. Der Brief, den er schrieb, lautete wie folgt:  
  
Lieber Sirius, ich hoffe, dir geht's gut. Danke für deinen letzten Brief, aber du musst eine altersschwache Eule genommen haben, sie ist nämlich nicht bei mir, sondern bei den Dursleys im Zimmer gelandet. Das Problem ist, sie haben es der Polizei mitgeteilt und die wird es mit Sicherheit der Presse mitteilen. Die denken ja immer noch alle, du wärst ein Mörder. Wenn dann irgendein Zauberer die Zeitung der Muggel auch nur überfliegt - es wird mit Sicherheit auf dem Titelblatt stehen - , wird der oder diejenige sofort wissen, dass ich mit dir in Verbindung stehe und dass du bei Moony wohnst und ich wette mit dir, Cornelius Fudge wird alles dransetzen, herauszufinden wer Moony ist. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er dann nach etwa einem Monat die Antwort haben wird. Eigentlich bin ich in Wahrsagen zwar schlecht, aber ich muss nicht Professor Trelawney sein, um das vorhersehen zu können ... Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass du einen sicheren Ort findest, wo du bleiben kannst. Harry  
  
Nachdem er dies alles niedergeschrieben hatte, las er es noch einmal mit kritischem Blick durch. Eigentlich hatte er ja vorgehabt, so zu tun als würde er sich nicht sorgen - aber als es ihm nach zwei vergeblichen Versuchen nicht gelungen war, beschloss er, es einfach so zu schreiben wie er es nun einmal tat. Selbst jetzt jedoch hatte er es nicht halb so schlimm ausgedrückt, wie er es am liebsten getan hätte, denn er fühlte sich so schlecht, dass er im Moment jedem freundlichen Menschen sein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte. Aber er war es gewöhnt, sein Selbst in den Hintergrund zu stellen, so auch jetzt. Auf die Idee, Sirius von seinem seltsamen Traum zu erzählen, kam er nicht mehr. Sirius Schicksal war wichtiger, dachte er sich widerspenstig, als seine - nach seinem Ansehen unbegründete - Angst vor Voldemort und den Todessern. Überhaupt, in Hogwarts war er sicher. Ja, in Hogwarts, dachte er dann, aber was war jetzt? Doch er schob diesen Gedanken beiseite. Voldemort würde ihn nicht vor Hogwarts angreifen - oder angreifen können, denn Dumbledore hatte einen Zauber über Harry gesprochen, der ihn schützte, solange er bei den Dursleys war und im Fuchsbau konnte ihm erst recht nichts passieren. Nein, er sorgte sich nicht mehr wirklich um seine Zukunft; er sorgte sich um die von Hermine, Hagrid, allen Weasleys, Sirius, Lupin (oder Moony, wie er ihn bei sich nannte) und überhaupt fast allen Menschen, die in dieser Welt lebten. Jeder von ihnen war gefährdet, Voldemort und den Todessern zum Opfer zu fallen und Harry empfand sogar ein wenig Mitleid für die Dursleys. Denn auch die waren in Gefahr - in einer Gefahr, dessen leibhaftiges Angesicht noch niemand, der gegen sie war, überlebt hatte - niemand außer Harry Potter, dem Jungen der lebt. Da traf es diesen plötzlich wie ein Blitz und ihm wurde erst bewusst, wie sehr sich die Zauberer und Hexen aus aller Welt auf ihn verlassen würden. Die Wut in ihm flammte wieder auf. Er war doch nichts weiter als ein gewöhnlicher Junge! Ja, er hatte Voldemort damals besiegen können, aber das auch nur durch das Opfer seiner Mutter. Durch ihre Liebe hatte sie ihn beschützt und Voldemort hatte ihn nicht berühren können - bis jetzt nicht. Denn jetzt floss Harrys Blut durch Voldemorts Adern. Er hatte Harry berühren können, doch Harrys Narbe schien, wenn Voldemort auch nur in der Nähe war, in Flammen aufzugehen. Da fiel ihm plötzlich noch etwas ein. Sirius gehörte zu den alten Kämpfern und möglicherweise würde er von Voldemort gejagt werden, würde erst im Tagespropheten stehen, dass er mit Harry in Verbindung stand. Wahrlich, das war ein Desaster ... Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was mit Sirius geschehen würde, würde Voldemort ihn finden. Dann erinnerte er sich an die Worte Hagrids: Was kommen würde, würde kommen und wenn es da wäre, würden sie den Kampf aufnehmen müssen. Langsam begriff er, wie viel Wahrheit in diesem Satz steckte und dass er in dieser Zeit wie ein Schutzwall war über denen, die sich Voldemort nicht anschließen wollten. Harry sah langsam auf und blickte ins Leere. Das, was er nicht verhindern könnte, würde so kommen wie es kommen musste. Dies erfüllte ihn mit Melancholie, aber auch einem grimmigen Mut. Wenn er es nicht verhindern könnte. Sicher, die Veröffentlichung der Tatsache, dass er mit Sirius Black in Verbindung stand konnte er nicht aufhalten. Aber wenn Voldemort über ihn in der Zeitung las und von Sirius erfuhr, konnte Harry seinem Paten im Angesicht Voldemorts beistehen. Plötzlich fiel es ihm auf, seine Gedankengänge kreisten immer um die eine Frage: Was würde als nächstes geschehen? Laut seufzte er auf. Grade das war es, was Hagrid mit seinen Worten zu verhindern suchte. Er schüttelte sich, legte die Feder, die er die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehabt hatte, zur Seite und faltete den Brief an Sirius zusammen. Hedwig kam angeflogen und streckte ihr linkes Bein aus. Während Harry ihr den Brief ans Bein band, erhellte sich sein Gesicht langsam und er brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande. Jetzt einen Brief an Sirius zu schicken, war sehr viel besser als nichts zu tun. Hedwig setzte schon zum Flug an, da legte Harry die Hand auf ihre Füße, um sie zurückzuhalten. Er sagte: Vielleicht wird Sirius es dir sagen, aber ich bin ab morgen um sieben Uhr abends bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau, okay? Die große Eule kniff ihm zutraulich in den Finger, als Harry die Hand von ihren Füßen nahm, dann breitete sie ihre Flügel aus und flog, wie schon einen Tag zuvor, davon. Unruhig ließ Harry den Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen, auf der Suche nach etwas, was ihn ablenken würde. Er fand es an der Phönixfeder. Das satte Rot mit dem leuchtenden Gold des Kiels erinnerte ihn an den Banner der Gryffindors. Nicht beachtend, wie sinnlos sein Tun eigentlich war, nahm er die Feder aus dem Koffer. Von ihr schien eine unglaubliche Wärme auszugehen, die den Nebel in seinem Kopf lichtete. Das Feuer, in dem die Feder brannte, schien unmöglich auszulöschen. Fasziniert sah Harry dabei zu, wie die Feder seine Hand in Rot und Gold tauchte. So fast in Trance versunken traf ihn fast der Schlag, als er plötzlich hörte, wie eine Eule schuhute. Direkt neben seinem rechten Ohr. Er fuhr auf, der Bann, unter dem er gestanden hatte, war gebrochen. Harry wusste nicht genau, ob er froh oder unglücklich darüber sein sollte. Langsam nur wandte er sich der Eule zu, während er die Feder zurück in seinen Koffer legte. Es war ein recht niedlicher Waldkauz, der genau dort saß, wo vor fünfzehn Minuten noch der Brief an Sirius gelegen hatte und kam mit Sicherheit von Hagrid. Während er den Strick entwirrte, sah er auf die Fensterbank, aber in Wirklichkeit sah er sie gar nicht ... Seine Gedanken galten der Feder. Warum bloß hatte er das untrügliche Gefühl gehabt, dass sie den vorher noch undurchdringlich geglaubten Nebel in seinem Kopf gelichtet hatte? Dann fiel ihm plötzlich auf, dass er seit fünf Minuten versuchte, das längst entknotete Seil zu öffnen. Er holte tief Luft und wandte sich Hagrids Geschenk zu. Der Waldkauz war längst in Hedwigs verlassenem Käfig gelandet und starrte ihn nun so an, als ob er verrückt wäre. Nur am Rande bemerkte Harry das enorme Gewicht des Pakets und dass die Eule wohl einige Zeit brauchen würde, um sich von dem anstrengen Flug zu erholen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Inhalt des Pakets. Er hatte das trügerische Gefühl, dass Hagrid ihm wieder ein Buch wie das Monsterbuch der Monster schicken würde, welches ihm kurz vor Anfang des dritten Schuljahres in Hogwarts beinah die Hand abgerissen hatte. Als Harry das Verpackungspapier, welches so fest saß als hätte Hagrid es verzaubert, abgerissen hatte, kam das Geschenk und der schwer leserliche Brief Hagrids zum Vorschein. Er schrieb folgendes an Harry:  
  
Lieber Harry, Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Wie geht's dir? Ich hoffe, gut. Eigentlich müssten die Muggel doch mal lernen, dass es sinnlos ist, Dudley auf Diät zu setzen, oder? Ich frag mich doch, wie seine Eltern das packen. Nun gut, du willst bestimmt wissen, wie das mit dem Auftrag von mir und Olympe (oder Mme Maxime) läuft, stimmt's?  
  
Harry grinste breit. Genau das hatte er auch grade gedacht.  
  
Nun, es läuft recht gut. Wir haben sie fast alle schon überzeugt. Naja, ein paar stellen sich auf stur. Aber alsbald werden wir's geschafft haben und in Hogwarts seid ihr ja alle sicher ... Falls Du-weißt-schon-wer wirklich an die Macht kommt, sind wir zumindest gut gerüstet. Hab gehört, dass Dumbledore dich den Rest der Ferien zu den Weasleys kommen lässt, da geht's dir sicher besser als hier. Bis bald in Hogwarts! Alles Gute, Hagrid  
  
Harry dachte nicht mehr groß darüber nach, wer sie waren. Das hatte er schon vor den Ferien erledigt und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, das Hagrid mit Sicherheit wegfahren musste um die Riesen auf die gute Seite hinüberzuziehen. Aber noch immer fragte er sich: Was war mit den Dementoren? Dementoren waren Geschöpfe, die sich Voldemort anschließen würden und auf die gute Seite hinüberziehen konnte man sie sicher nicht. Sie saugten den Menschen ihre glücklichen Erinnerungen ab oder sogar die Seele. Nach Harrys Empfinden waren sie noch schlimmer als Voldemort. Voldemort hatte seine Eltern getötet, aber er konnte ihn diesen Augenblick nicht noch einmal erleben lassen; die Dementoren hingegen konnten es und taten es auch. Askaban musste wirklich schrecklich sein, dachte Harry. Um Nichts in der Welt wollte er dort gefangen sein. Die Worte Hagrids hatten sich in sein Gehirn eingebrannt. Du weißt nach 'ner Zeit nicht mehr, wer du bist. Und du weißt nicht mehr, warum du überhaupt noch leben sollst. Ich hab immer gehofft, ich würd einfach im Schlaf sterben ... Harry schüttelte sich. Er wollte nicht mehr über die Dementoren nachdenken ... Obwohl er eigentlich gar nicht in Stimmung dazu war, öffnete er Hagrids Geschenk. Es war das winzige Modell eines Phönix. Fröhlich flatterte es aus dem Paket und ließ sich auf Harrys Kommode nieder. Schon wieder etwas, was mit Phönixen zu tun hat, dachte Harry erstaunt. Aber was dieses Phönixmodell an besonderen Eigenschaften hatte, wollte und wollte Harry nicht einfallen. Doch er beließ es dabei. Auch ein Harry Potter konnte nicht alles wissen. Der nächste Tag verlief ganz und gar ereignislos. Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon sprachen jetzt zwar ganz und gar nicht mehr mit Harry, seit der rätselhafte Brief von Sirius eingetroffen war, aber Harry störte es nicht. Es war noch kein Artikel über Sirius in der Morgenzeitung erschienen, was Onkel Vernon gehörig ärgerte und für ihn erleichternd war, hatten doch die Vertreter des Zaubereiministeriums sicher mehr Probleme, ihn bei den Weasleys aufzuspüren und verhören zu können. Im Fuchsbau hatte er noch andere Zauberer an seiner Seite, die ihm gewiss helfen würden. Auch für Sirius war es gut, hatte er den Brief schon bekommen. Dann würde er mehr Zeit haben, sich ein sicheres Versteck zu suchen. Kurz nach dem Abendessen rannte Harry die Treppe hinauf. Nach einem flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr war es 18:55 Uhr. Während er so schnell er konnte all seine Sachen in den Koffer warf, erschien schon Mr Weasley. Noch nicht gepackt, Harry? fragte er schmunzelnd. Nein, noch nicht ganz., antwortete Harry und begrub wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte die Phönixfeder unter einem Berg von Büchern. Nach fünf Minuten hatte er all seine Habseligkeiten in dem Koffer verstaut. Während er vergeblich versuchte, den Koffer zu schließen, zückte Mr Weasley den Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Koffer und murmelte einen für Harry unbekannten Zauberspruch. Auf einmal konnte Harry den Koffer schließen. Er sah Mr Weasley erstaunt an. Wie haben Sie das gemacht? fragte er. Ich hab die Dinge in deinem Koffer etwas geordnet. meinte Mr Weasley sachlich. Harry setzte zu einer neuen Frage an, doch Mr Weasley unterbrach ihn. Wir müssen langsam los, Harry. . Der Angesprochene nickte, Mr Weasley legte die Hand auf seine Schulter und sie apparierten. Für Harry fühlte es sich genauso an wie das Reisen mit einem Portoschlüssel. Ein plötzliches Reißen, die Umgebung begann vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen, da fühlte er plötzlich wieder festen Grund unter seinen Füßen. Harry sah den Fuchsbau, aber er schien noch weit weg zu sein. Was war geschehen? Er blickte Mr Weasley von der Seite aus an. Der atmete tief durch. Als er den besorgten Blick Harrys bemerkte, lächelte er kurz und sagte: Eigentlich ist es verboten, mit anderen Personen zu apparieren, deshalb mussten wir zur Weltmeisterschaft einen Portoschlüssel nehmen. Zudem ist es auch noch arg anstrengend. Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir, wenn ich sage, dass wir das letzte Stück Weg laufen müssen?! Harry nickte grinsend und sie liefen los. Der Weg war noch weiter als Harry gedacht hatte und mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, schien auch der Fuchsbau ein Stück zurückzuweichen. Doch nach schier endloser Plackerei hatten sie das Haus fast erreicht, als ihnen ein riesiger, zottiger schwarzer Hund entgegenkam. Harrys Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Sirius! rief er. Freudig mit dem Schwanz wedelnd lief Schnuffel neben ihnen her. Kurz danach kamen Ron und Hermine auf ihn zu gestürmt. Hi Harry! rief Hermine und fiel ihm um den Hals. Ron stand etwas teilnahmslos daneben. Doch als Hermine Harry losgelassen hatte, begrüßte auch er seinen besten Freund. Während die fünf auf den Fuchsbau zu liefen, hatte Harry das Gefühl, seit drei Wochen endlich wieder fast glücklich zu sein. 


End file.
